


three in the morning

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance, also cute fluff and dumb ending, i mean college is mentioned, more like convenience store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: Myungjun decides three in the morning is okay when he has to hide a cute guy behind his register for reasons unknown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just winged this one like crazy. The writing is so awkward. I'm cringing. But I'm also proud of myself for writing seven pages of cringe.

 

It wasn't the most rewarding of jobs, but it paid the bills. At least, that was what Myungjun told himself when he had to stay up at ungodly hours of the night to ensure those insomniacs and college students would still get their candy bars or prepackaged meals or whatever else they might have had a mind to buy at that particular moment. It's what he told himself when he would arrive home from work, usually around seven in the morning, to catch an hour of sleep before waking up once more and heading to class. It's what he told himself when he was able to afford rent for the month, and it's what he told his mother when she had learned of his daily schedule.  


“I don't like it, promise, but it pays the bills, and I still get some sleep in the evening before I come in.”  


She wasn't convinced, but there wasn't much she could do. Myungjun was an adult (proudly) and could make his own decisions. And one of those decisions just happened to be working at three in the morning and lamenting the fact that he couldn't have been born some sort of rich heir to a giant company. If he was rich, he could be living lavishly and maybe applying for jobs he enjoyed, or putting more of his focus in his schoolwork than in his job.  


He was so busy daydreaming about his life as a rich heir (he was just deciding on his house), when a customer suddenly plopped some snacks down in front of him.  


Myungjun blinked, trying to clear his mind of silly thoughts and focus on this customer instead. “Hello, did you find everything alright?” he asked, instantly scanning a bag of chips.  


“I did, thanks.” The voice that answered him was gruff, deep, but full of sincerity and genuine kindness. Myungjun looked up in order to place a face to the voice, and he decided he was suddenly very satisfied with his current schedule the way it was.  


The customer in front of him was short, maybe even shorter than Myungjun himself, and had a cute, messy mop of blond hair. The blond really worked for him, too, but it wasn't even the hair that drew Myungjun in. It was his eyes, the absolute warmth and friendliness portrayed, and his features, while still mature enough to not mistake this man for someone in high school, managed to convey a sort of softness that Myungjun had never actually seen on anyone before in his life. He fumbled to grab the next bag of chips, scanning it twice on accident.  


“Sorry about that, let me just take that charge off.” He swallowed nervously, but the customer was still smiling politely at him. Myungjun had always wondered what he would do if a cute stranger just happened to walk through that door, and now he realized that he would act like a complete idiot.  


“It's no problem. Here, keep the charge on, and-” The customer picked up another bag of chips and set it on the counter. “Just to make it easier.”  


Myungjun was shaking his head. “No, it's super easy to take this item off, don't worry! I didn't mean to, I'm just a little tired-”  


“Keep it, seriously.” The customer waved a hand at the bag of chips. “It's only a little bit. I probably would've been upset at myself when I got home if I ate this bag and still wanted more.”  


Myungjun's hand hovered over his register screen, waiting for the customer to change his mind, but that didn't happen, so he nodded and continued scanning the items. Usually he never partook in small talk, but he wasn't looking forward to seeing this particular customer walk away without actually attempting to get to know him. “Are you a university student?”  


The customer actually seemed pleased with the conversation starter, and he nodded. “Yup! Are you?”  


“I am, yeah.” Myungjun finished scanning the items. He wished this customer was buying out his entire store, just to give them enough time to talk. “And it explains why you're up at three in the morning.” He began to bag the snacks as the customer rifled through his wallet for change.  


“Could say the same about you. Most people would _never_ take a job where they have to be at work so early in the morning. Won't your body shut down without enough sleep?”  


“Maybe. I guess I just have a desire to have my body shut down,” Myungjun joked. To his great enjoyment, the customer actually laughed at that, a light laugh that made the customer throw his head back slightly, as if Myungjun had told him the greatest joke in the world. It wasn't just the chuckle that everyone else would give; it was an actual, pure laugh. Pride swelled up in Myungjun's chest with the knowledge that _he_ was the one to bring about that laugh.  


“Well, I bet you'll be fine! You seem like the sort of guy who can handle anything!” The customer passed over his money, which Myungjun keyed into the register, unable to hide the wide smile growing across his face.  


“And...and you, too. I hope you'll do good in college and catch up on your sleep.” Myungjun handed the bag over, though he moved a little slower than he normally would have with other customers. He hoped this customer would come back, over and over again.  


“Thanks!” The customer gave Myungjun one last grin (and made butterflies suddenly go wild in Myungjun's stomach) before turning.  


Another customer was entering the store at that moment. Myungjun really wanted to watch the customer leave, but he knew he had to greet whoever this was, hidden slightly from his view by the aisles near the front. He was just about to call out a greeting when there was a sudden rush of movement, and before he knew it, his original customer was on the floor behind the counter.  


Myungjun didn't remember if this scenario was in his training or not.  


“Um...I-I don't think you're allowed to-”  


“Shh! Pretend I don't exist!” The laughter was gone from the customer's eyes, replaced instead by panic and worry. Myungjun stared at him for a few seconds, then glanced back up at his new customer, who he finally realized was a girl.  


He wondered if the customer was hiding from the girl. That was the only thing that really made any sense, but it was also the only thing Myungjun did _not_ want to happen. Did that mean the customer had a crush on this girl? And if he did, even if he came back to the store a billion times, Myungjun would never have a chance with him.  


The butterflies in his stomach were all slaughtered.  


“Do you know her?” he mumbled, trying to speak quietly, but the girl noticed. She looked up with curiosity, and Myungjun's eyes widened.  


“Sorry, I wasn't talking- _OW!_ ” He flinched from the sharp pain of the customer suddenly _pinching_ his leg and looking up at him with desperation in his eyes. Myungjun grit his teeth and glared back for a split second, before meeting the eyes of the confused girl. “Stepped on a nail,” he quickly lied. She didn't believe it, but at least she looked away.  


When Myungjun was certain she wasn't watching, he bent down quickly. “What the hell was that for?” he hissed. “You shouldn't even be back here!”  


The customer shook his head and pointed at the inside of the counter, probably in an attempt to point at the girl. “My _ex_!” His voice was low, quiet, and Myungjun had to lean in to hear.  


“Your what?”  


“My _ex_!”  


Oh. That made sense. Not much sense, but it made sense, and Myungjun sighed. “Fine, fine, I'll let you stay here until she leaves. No more pinching me, though, you got it? That's even more weird than her seeing me talk to someone who isn't there.” He waited until the customer nodded before standing back up again and straightening out his work vest.  


She was staring, and Myungjun offered her a small smile. “I found the nail. It's in the trashcan now, don't worry.”  


Once more, she was not convinced, but she seemed more interested in gathering up her case of beer than she did questioning the sanity of the store clerk who worked at three in the morning.  


“Is this all?” Myungjun asked when she placed the beer down on the counter.  


“Yes.”  


Myungjun nodded and began scanning. He glanced down at the customer, who still seemed extremely nervous. “Alright, that will be-”  


“Are you single?”  


Today was just getting more and more bizarre. Myungjun was no stranger to being hit on at three in the morning (early hours before the sun bred all sorts of weirdos), but he _was_ a stranger to being hit on by the ex-girlfriend of this cute guy who was crouched behind his counter.  


He would have to ask his boss to update the training manual to include this scenario.  


“I'm...um, I am.” He glanced over at the customer once more, who had his nose screwed up and was shaking his head at him. “Not?” The customer nodded, so Myungjun turned his eyes back to the girl.  


“You're...not?”  


“Am not,” Myungjun confirmed, nodding his head. “Single, I mean. Not single. I'm taken. I am a boyfriend to...to someone.” This was the most awkward transaction ever, and he held out his hand for the girl's money. She didn't seem too pleased with his answer, however, and stood up on her tiptoes.  


“Why do you keep staring down at the floor?” she asked, peering over the counter.  


Myungjun took action as quickly as possible. He kicked at the customer near his feet, shoving him into a tiny space the counter had opened, right next to the trashcan. The customer made quiet noises of frustration as he was stuffed into such a tight spot, and Myungjun shifted slightly in order to cover the customer's legs, poking out in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position.  


“More nails,” he responded loudly. “So many nails. We had this counter just built today, and the construction people left behind so many nails. I keep having to look for them whenever I walk, just so I don't step on them.” And he smiled warmly.  


“Why don't you just pick them up?” she asked, and rather than being deterred from her mission, Myungjun's words seemed to interest her all the more, because she renewed her efforts to look over the counter.  


Myungjun grabbed the beer and slid it in front of her in order to block her view. “Beer is on me!” he announced suddenly, making her jump back. “It's, uh...something I thought of earlier today! The customer who is most concerned for my well-being gets a free case of beer! You're the lucky customer!” He pulled out his own wallet and, ignoring her stare, stuffed his money into the register.  


He was already poor enough, and he gave the customer beneath him a slight poke of his shoe. He was going to be paid back, or he'd never let the customer leave the spot.  


Before the girl could ask any questions, Myungjun was already pushing the beer and receipt in her hands. “I need to close the store so I can sweep up all the nails, so it looks like you'll have to leave, but thank you for your concern, and I hope you enjoy the beer! Here, I can walk you to the door!”  


He did so, ignoring her stammered protests, and once she was out, he locked up behind her.  


He might get chewed out by his boss later, but he would claim ignorance due to the training manual not offering any sort of help for this situation.  


“Thanks, man.” The customer was peeking up over the counter in order to ensure the girl was really gone. “I mean, not for shoving me and kicking me, but for covering for me, anyway.”  


Myungjun sighed and ran a hand over his face. This guy was lucky he was so cute, or Myungjun wouldn't have lifted a finger. “Why did you have to hide from her, anyway? She seemed normal enough. Did your breakup end badly?”  


Whether or not it was a bad idea to talk about a breakup didn't matter to Myungjun. He felt as if he had worked hard enough to hear the answer.  


“No, not...not really. I mean, I think she saw it coming because neither of us was _really_ in love with each other at the end of it.” The customer stepped out from behind the counter, trying to fix his clothes and hair. “I just think I could have worded it a little better.”  


“How'd you word it?” Myungjun asked. The customer shot him a look, and had it been any other person, Myungjun would have dropped it. But this was a special case. “I probably just broke about four rules for you. Least you can do is tell me.”  


That did the trick, and the customer sighed. “I said to her, 'Dating you made me realize I'm gay.'”  


Myungjun blinked, eyebrows furrowing. That wasn't what he expected. “You...could have worded that better, yeah.” But if he was gay, that meant Myungjun still had a chance.  


Except he might have ruined that chance when he kicked the poor guy.  


“Well, I know that _now_.” The customer gave a small chuckle. “She was pissed, obviously, and she's really negative to me. I just didn't want to deal with it at three in the morning.”  


Myungjun nodded his head. It made sense. At least, it made sense for it being three in the morning. “And why did I have to tell her that I wasn't single?”  


The customer hesitated before answering. “Oh, um...well, I just thought...I mean, did you...if you thought she was cute, you can go for it!”  


“That didn't answer my question.”  


He was really putting this guy on the spot, but he didn't feel _too_ guilty, especially since he got to see a blush rise up on the customer's face. “I just...if you were also gay, by some crazy, uh, coincidence, then I wasn't going to let you deal with-”  


“It is a crazy coincidence, then.” Myungjun spoke without thinking, and now it was _his_ turn to blush when the customer looked over at him. “I mean, crazy coincidence that, uh, that I'm also gay.”  


“You are?”  


Myungjun nodded his head in confirmation, though the customer's stare really did nothing to alleviate his flushed cheeks. “I assumed _you_ weren't, because of the, uh, ex being a girl and...all of that.” He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his work vest. “So...I'm a little sorry for kicking you.”  


The customer smacked his lips together and looked back down at the counter. “A little?”  


“Only a little. Because, again, you made me break at least four rules here, so I felt like you deserved a _little_ bit of a kick.” Myungjun walked back over to his register, trying to ignore the resurrection of those butterflies. “You should probably wait a few minutes before, um, before going back to-”  


“Can I have your number?”  


Myungjun paused and felt his mouth go dry. The training manual had a little something about this. Something about _not giving out personal information_. It was clear to all the employees that handing out information during work hours could lead to trouble for the actual company itself. It was a rule that was meant to be followed.  


But Myungjun figured he might as well bring his rule-breaking up to five rules broken, so he nodded his head and took out his cell phone “Uh...here, you can enter your number in my phone, too. Your name goes right...right there.”  


They exchanged phones, and when Myungjun received his back, he instantly checked for the name: Jinwoo. He almost said it as he read it over and over again.  


“Your name's Myungjun?” The customer – Jinwoo – asked, and Myungjun looked up at him to nod. Jinwoo smiled and pocketed his phone. “Nice to meet you, Myungjun.”  


“Nice to, uh, to meet you, too.” Myungjun offered a smile, then stared back down at the name and the number. “So I can text you whenever I want to?”  


“Whenever!” Jinwoo was grinning, and Myungjun decided he wanted to see as much of that grin as possible.  


“Even at three in the morning?” Myungjun giggled and gestured around at the store. “Because three in the morning is apparently when I close the shop in order to sweep up all the nails that the construction crew dropped when they were building my brand new counter.”  


Jinwoo laughed again, and Myungjun decided he was _certainly_ going to get used to those addicting moments of laughter. He just needed to make sure he told as many jokes as possible. “Even at three in the morning. I mean, text me if I'm not around. If I _am_ around, just talk to me.”  


“Then can I expect you around at three in the morning?”  


Jinwoo smiled, and _gosh_ , Myungjun decided he was going to fall head-over-heels for Jinwoo. How was it possible for someone to look so kind and sweet and innocent but still make Myungjun's head spin and his heart skip a beat? “You'll expect me at any time, Myungjun.”  


It was _cute_ , it was, or at least that was what Myungjun was trying to convince himself of when he ran the words over in his head. Actually, out of everything that didn't make sense in the past ten minutes, that sentence made the least amount of sense. “Were you trying to flirt with me?”  


Jinwoo lost that confident smile and squeezed his eyes shut in apparent embarrassment. “Shit, that really didn't sound as good as it did in my head.”  


“If you're going to flirt, you'll have to practice a lot,” Myungjun responded, crossing his arms over his chest as if he had suddenly become the master of flirtation. “Because I'm going to be picky.”  


“No you won't! I saw the way you were looking at me when I was buying-”  


“Jinwoo, I'm going to be picky.” Myungjun raised an eyebrow and Jinwoo seemed to concede.  


“Fine, fine. I'll go home and practice right now.” He grabbed his bag of snacks once more, eyeing Myungjun. “You know, I'm supposed to be studying.”  


Myungjun scoffed. “At three in the morning? No one really retains anything they study at three in the morning, anyway, so if you're going to be awake, you might as well do something else useful, and flirting is the most useful thing to do at three in the morning.”  


“I didn't know that.” Jinwoo smirked. “Did you just make it up?”  


“I'm appalled you would even think that.” Myungjun unlocked the front door and held it open for Jinwoo. “It's been a rule since the Earth was created, Jinwoo.”  


Jinwoo was giggling as he stepped outside, wrapping his coat around him in order to stay warm. Myungjun had to smile at the sight, considering himself fortunate that he was the one working the early morning shift. It _was_ rather rewarding.  


“Right, right. I can't believe I didn't know that.” Jinwoo waved a hand at Myungjun. “I'll see you later, then, after I've practiced flirting a bit.”  


“Don't contact me until you're confident in your flirting skills,” Myungjun warned, though the smile had not yet left his face.  


Jinwoo nodded, waving one last time before turning and heading down the sidewalk. He looked behind him every so often to wave again, and Myungjun stayed at the door, waving back until he had turned the corner.  


Myungjun decided he loved three in the morning.  


* * *

 

_  
4:01am_

_From: Jinwoo_

_am I allowed to flirt at 4 in the morning?_

 

_4:01am_

_To: Jinwoo_

_if ur confident_

 

_4:03am_

_From: Jinwoo_

_;)_

 

_4:03am_

_To: Jinwoo_

_you suck at this. is that flirting? gross. please practice more until 5am._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yo hit me up with dollar bills [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com).


End file.
